Five Nights at Litwak's
by cornpony
Summary: Felix is hired by a mysterious client to make repairs on a decrepit pizza joint. But why can Felix only do his work at night? And what horrors will he find inside this building? (One-shot, no pairings.)


**Beginning Author's Note: **You don't have to play the game _Five Nights at Freddy's _to understand this, but it wouldn't make too much sense if you haven't watched the movie _Wreck-it Ralph. _I think. I've done both, so I'm not really sure if it'd make sense if you hadn't seen one or the other. Heh...you'll probably get it.

* * *

Felix hadn't really wanted to take the job, but he was trying to build clientele in his new city, and he didn't want to start things off on the wrong foot by turning down work. It wasn't that his client had _really _lowballed him on how much he was willing to pay—twenty-five dollars a night was horrendous—it was that…well…his client insisted he do his work at night.

Why at night? Felix asked his client, Mr. Litwak, just that, and his client simply said that he didn't want anyone in town noticing a vehicle pulled up to the establishment. His client owned a pizza joint, he said, and he was trying to fix it up before launching a grand reopening. He didn't want rumors to be starting before he knew if the place could be salvaged or not. Felix supposed he could understand that…sort of.

But as he drove through the empty streets, his headlights hardly cutting through the dark of the moonless night, he was having second thoughts. It wouldn't matter if he lost just _one _client, right?

He sighed. He knew he couldn't do that—he was too nice. Even if the circumstances were unusual.

"_In one-quarter mile, turn LEFT…you have reached your destination._"

Felix turned his cell phone GPS off. He had no question that it was correct. This place was so run-down and busted that this must be the place. He'd actually never been in this part of town before, so this was his first time seeing it.

He peered up at the three-dimensional fiberglass letters on the side of the building, spelling out the name of the establishment.

"Gene Giraffe's Pizza," he muttered. That was an awful name for a restaurant if he ever heard one. That could be part of the reason it wasn't so popular.

When Felix was on the phone with his Mr. Litwak, he had asked if his client was going to show up to let him in. Mr. Litwak just laughed and laughed. He'd said that, no, he wasn't going to be there to let him in, but to look under the doormat for a key.

Felix always preached to his clients that under the doormat was a very bad place to hide your key (if he was doing work around the area, that is—he wouldn't just bring it up out of nowhere) and it was the first place that robbers looked to find it. But he didn't figure anyone would be robbing this place, so he didn't mention it.

He got out of his truck, patting at his tool belt to make sure the essentials were there. Most especially, he made sure that his trusty hammer was at his hip. Honestly, he hardly ever got the chance to use it, since most projects called for him to use a power drill instead, but he supposed it was a comfort item more than anything. And tonight, he figured he'd need all the comfort he could get. He took his Maglite from his tool belt and made sure it was working. It was. He locked his truck up, jammed his keys in his pocket, and set for the door.

The lone street light was enough to get him to the door, but he couldn't see well enough to find the edge of the doormat. He clicked his flashlight on. Much better. He lifted the mat up, and there, indeed, was the key…but there was also a folded sheet of notebook paper.

Confused, he grabbed both items and laid the corner of the doormat back down. He unfolded the paper. In messy handwriting that couldn't even stay within the lines of the notebook paper, the note read,

"Please fix the security office door lights FIRST! If the power goes out, the breaker box is in the kitchen. THANK YOU! –S. L."

Felix folded the note into a tiny square and stuffed it into his pocket. Why, if it was so important for him to fix those lights first and foremost, did Mr. Litwak not mention that to him on the phone? Well, he thought as he stuck the key into the rusty lock, he wouldn't grouse about it, he supposed. If he didn't complain too much, maybe this client would tell his buddies what a great job he did, and those buddies would tell _their _buddies, and so on. That was his hope, anyway.

The first thing that hit him when he opened the door was the smell. He'd done repairs on old buildings before, so there was the ever-present smell of mold and mildew and dust and rotting wood. But there was something else. A dead mouse, maybe. A faint, foul odor was coming from somewhere. He hoped he wouldn't have to be doing any kind of carcass removal tonight. That was his least favorite part of being a repairman, just about—you poke around up in ceilings and underneath houses and every nook and cranny in between, and you're bound to find at least a few dead animals in your time.

He used his flashlight to find a light switch. He spotted a set of four and turned them all on. _Click_. _Click. Click. Click._

Now the name was starting to make a little more sense, he thought. It wasn't just a pizza place—it was obviously a kid's restaurant. To his right there was a small stage, and on it were three hulking figures. At first he thought they were statues, but as he walked closer, he thought they looked a little funny to be statues. It looked like they were costumed characters, with some sort of metal underneath.

There was a word for these things, but Felix couldn't think of it off the top of his head. Anima-something. Ani-move…Anima-hmm…anyway, they were basically robots with costumes on. They were programmed to have simple movements, enough for kids to ooh and aah at, and that was about it. One was a bug-eyed giraffe with a little top hat and bowtie and fancy cane.

"Must be Gene Giraffe," Felix muttered under his breath. He grinned to himself. What a goofy-looking thing.

At his side were a rhino and a tiger. The tiger had exaggerated eyelashes, so she was supposedly female, and the rhino had a cloth bib tied around his neck that said, "FEEDIN' TIME!" Felix chuckled to himself. Maybe they'd impress him more if he was five or six, but these things were a little on the silly side.

There were booths and tables at the back of the restaurant, and at the front, closest to the stage, were long tables that could sit ten people apiece. Probably so kids could have birthdays there, if Felix had to guess. He walked over to an archway with a sign overhead labeled "Jungle Arcade," but as he shined his flashlight inside, he found nothing but dust motes. They probably took all the arcade cabinets out long ago, so they wouldn't ruin alongside everything else in the establishment. At that thought, it was a shame, then, that they didn't take those animatronic guys with them.

Animatronic—that's the word he was looking for.

And in the back corner of the restaurant was another, smaller stage shrouded in a black-and-white checkered curtain. A sign out front read, "The Pit Stop." Hmm, with that curtain and sign, Felix was thinking that might've been some kind of racecar or racing themed attraction. He wasn't sure, but he also wasn't inclined to look behind that curtain, either.

He supposed he'd messed around long enough. He wasn't getting paid by the hour, so he wasn't that concerned about being in a hurry, but he should get to looking at what he was hired to fix. He went through a door with an "Employees Only" plaque stuck to the front.

It was dark here, too, and he had to use his Maglite to hunt for the switches again. _Click. Click. _Okay, he thought to himself, he was looking for the security office. Most security offices were at the back, but he'd take a peek in each room, just to be sure.

He shined his light into the first room he passed. That was definitely the kitchen. Next, there was something that appeared to be a breakroom, since it had a couch and coffee table inside. After that was the storage room, and Felix knew it was for storage because it had tons of spare costumes and heads for the animatronic guys on the stage out front. It was a little unsettling, seeing all those blank eyes staring at him, so he didn't dwell on it for long.

Felix passed a window lined with crisscrossed mesh, and he knew that must be the security office. Why else would there be a window smack in the middle of an interior wall? It was so the guards could look out on anyone passing by. He shined his light through the window and, sure enough, he'd found what he was looking for.

As he went inside and popped the light on, he remembered what the note had said: he needed to fix the security office door lights first. He wasn't sure what "door lights" were, really, but he'd find out soon enough.

When the light came on, he noticed something weird. There was another doorway right across from the one he was standing in. The security office, then, had two doors, the other leading to a hallway he hadn't explored yet. Well, Felix thought, that was probably a good thing. If an emergency arose, the security guard could take whichever door would lead him to the problem the quickest. Why didn't more establishments do that?

But he did have to laugh at something he saw inside. Whoever did their wiring for this room put huge, as in, bigger than his hand, huge, buttons on both sides of the wall. Alongside both doorways were a set of two buttons, one labeled "DOOR" and the other "LIGHT." He tried one of the buttons labeled "DOOR." He let out a squeak of surprise as the door slammed shut with surprising speed, a metallic _thud _echoing throughout the building.

"Wonder if that's broken, or if it's supposed to do that," Felix said, pushing the button again. The door shot upwards, eliciting another rough clang.

"No, definitely not," he answered himself. "This thing could take somebody's arm off." But he could fix it, if he could get a look at the wiring. He'd worry about that later.

Next, he tried the "LIGHT." Directly outside the door, a naked bulb buzzed to life, but it was blinking on and off crazily—like it was trying to type out Morse code. He tried the "LIGHT" on the other side, and it was behaving much the same way.

It could just be a loose bulb, but it could also be something more serious. Felix was kind of banking on the loose bulb theory, because this place was seriously giving him the heebie-jeebies. Normally, run-down places didn't bother him, and he'd been to places way worse than this in his lifetime, but there was something weird about this place. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

As soon as he had that ominous thought, he noticed something sitting in the security office's desk chair. He walked over to look, and discovered five cassette tapes and a portable tape player. Lying on top of all of this was another folded note, with the same kind of notebook paper as the note Felix picked up under the doormat.

Felix unfolded the paper. "Listen to the tapes in order please! And one per nite! –S. L."

One per night? Well, Felix thought, that did kind of make sense. He was hired to do repair work for five nights, so five tapes would make one for each night. But how was he supposed to know which were which?

He picked up the cassette tapes and noticed right away that they were labeled. Easily enough, they were labeled with a number, one through five. Again, a weird feeling grew in his gut, because why these? Would it not be way easier to call Felix and talk the details over? Or better yet, couldn't he come down and meet him in person? He'd worked alone before, that much was fine, but he'd never started a job where he hadn't ever actually met the client face-to-face. That was very odd.

He shrugged. He may as well play the tape, strange though it may be. Loading the tape into the tape deck surely brought back some memories of his childhood…but he wasn't getting paid for standing around being nostalgic. He was getting paid to fix things. He pressed play on the player and it clicked to life, a faint static coming from its speaker.

Then Felix heard a voice on the tape begin to speak. He'd heard the voice before. It belonged to Mr. Litwak, the man who'd hired him for the job. Kinda spooky to hear his voice coming through an old speaker.

"Hello…? Hello? Okay, I think this thing's working. If it is, welcome to Gene Giraffe's Pizza! It's a funny name, I know. What kinda name is Gene, anyway, am I right? But it was my uncle's name, and…anyway, you don't wanna hear about any of that boring stuff.

Let me tell you a few things about this restaurant-slash-children's entertainment center. I'm sure you noticed my animatronics onstage when you first walked in. If you didn't, well…you're blind, is all I can say for you. I have three up there: Tamora Tiger, Rancis Rhino, and Gene Giraffe himself. I've got kind of a jungle theme going on up there.

And didja notice 'The Pit Stop' when you came in? It's the smaller stage, at the back. I have a little racecar driver animatronic figure in there, kinda cartooney-looking so he fits in with the rest of the gang, though. His name's Turbo. Got a big 'T' on his racing helmet and everything. But I put him behind his curtain for the time being, because…well, among other things, he's in a little bit of disrepair.

I'm telling you all _that _to tell you _this_: I used to let my animatronics go on a free-roaming mode, back in the restaurant's heyday. They'd move around the restaurant on their own, and everything. Entertain the kids, you know? But ever since 'The Snap of '87'…I've turned that feature off during the daytime.

But their servo units will overload if you keep that feature off for too long. So, uh, I've set them to turn on during the night. So, yes, that means my animatronics will be…roaming around a bit while you're working.

It's nothing to worry about, honestly! They probably won't even notice you're here.

Well, good luck, and call my cell phone if you need anything. Actually, I, uh, never answer my phone…so you're better off calling someone else, I guess. If they can help you with your particular problem, that is. If it's for me, specifically…uh."

And that was the end of the tape. It was an awkward place for Mr. Litwak to stop recording, but that was that.

Felix wasn't about to lie. When Mr. Litwak mentioned those animatronics moving around on their own while he was here…alone…and he'd said something about "The Snap of '87", whatever that was…an extremely eerie feeling washed over him. Nope, nope, nope. He wasn't bothered easily, but he knew when something was just too weird. And this was definitely one of those times.

He turned to go, but he saw the pitifully blinking lightbulb hovering over his head. He thought of how mad Mr. Litwak would be if he didn't do anything at all while he was on the job. And it didn't help things that he was a good guy at heart, and didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

Okay, he thought to himself. He'd change the lightbulbs, and then he was outta there.

He had a step ladder in the back of his work truck, which was the safest thing for him to use to change a lightbulb, of course, but there was no way he was going out of this place and coming back in. He'd just have to find something to stand on. Something within this general area, too. He was _not _going back into the room with the animatronics, now that he knew they were on some kind of "free-roaming" mode.

Felix looked around the security office for anything he could use. On closer inspection of this room, it was a little on the creepy side, too. The lone desk was littered with soda bottles and crumpled-up fast food wrappers. On the wall facing the desk, yellowed children's drawings of the Gene Giraffe's Pizza mascots were taped. There were two promo posters of the restaurant stuck into the wall with thumbtacks, they, too, ripped at the edges and very brittle-looking.

All of that was generally unsettling, naturally, but then Felix saw the laptop sitting on the desk. He didn't notice it at first due to all of the trash, but there it was. It was an old, blocky model, like the one he'd donated to the thrift store some fifteen years ago. It wouldn't have bothered him any, had the standby light not been blinking on and off. Not to mention it was plugged into the wall.

Why was that old laptop still on, and apparently still being used? Part of him wanted to crack open the laptop and see what was going on, but he knew he'd never snoop that much. He supposed that this _was _the security office, so maybe it was some kind of security interface? Still, though, for it to be up and running, there must be someone manning it. He hoped they weren't around tonight…

Anyhow, nothing in the office looked tall enough for him to stand on. He'd have to go and have a look in the storage room, where all the spare…animal parts were kept.

He took a peek out into the hall for those animatronic things. Now that he knew they could be roaming around anywhere, he was a lot more leery. The coast was clear. He walked to the storage room doorway and shined his flashlight inside. None of them in there, either—none that were intact, anyway. He flipped the light switch on and saw lots of loose parts for the animatronics, plus a number of spare heads and bodies. But there was nothing to really…oh, there was something! Over in the far corner was a wooden crate that looked sturdy enough. Felix dragged it through the room and out into the hall, underneath the problematic lightbulb.

Spare lightbulbs were something Felix always carried with him in a pouch in his tool belt (he needed them more often than one would think), so at least he didn't have to go out to his truck to fetch some. He clambered atop the toolbox and unscrewed the bulb. It was hot, but he could hardly feel it through his work glove. He deposited the bad bulb into a pouch in his tool belt; he'd throw it out when he got home.

He had just screwed the fresh bulb into the socket when it happened.

Felix thought it was just a power surge—a pretty common occurrence for an old building with questionable wiring—but when the lights didn't come back on for a full five seconds, he knew it was off for good.

He groaned. This was not happening. He was getting out of there _now_. Forget the other lightbulb, in fact, forget this whole place. There would be more jobs. His heart was pounding. He hoped those animatronic guys couldn't hear his heavy breathing.

First things first, he clicked his Maglite on and shined it down the hall. No sign of any of the animatronics. He was beginning to wonder if Mr. Litwak had said that just to spook him. _I mean_, he thought with a little laugh, _when you think about it, it is a little bit ridicu_—

But he didn't even get to finish the thought. He heard two heavy noises coming from the main part of the restaurant. _Thud-thud._ He didn't know what it was, and he was sure he didn't want to. He just had to get out of there, and quickly.

He speed-walked to the end of the hall, the beam of his flashlight bouncing all over the walls. Cautiously, he peered into the main part of the restaurant, shining his light over to the main stage. There was Gene Giraffe, and whatever the tiger's name was…but the rhino was gone.

Oh, no. This wasn't happening to him. No, no. He bolted for the exit. But when he pulled at the door, it was locked.

_Locked_.

"How is this door locked _how is this door locked?!_" he said aloud. His terror was at so high a level that he couldn't keep the thought internalized. Had the rhino done it? No, that wasn't possible, that was just stupid-sounding and crazy. Then a thought hit him. If the door was locked, he could just _un_lock it. He pulled the key out of his pocket and stuck it in the lock. He heard the unmistakable sound of a deadbolt locking into place.

So the door hadn't been locked at all.

He unlocked the door, tried it again. It still wouldn't budge. There must be something blocking it, but he couldn't see anything with his flashlight. _Why wouldn't it open?!_

He turned to leave, but he ran straight into something.

Something metal.

He shined his flashlight upward. The rhino looked at him blankly, thick gray arm outstretched, a metal hand (foot?) holding the door shut.

Felix screamed.

He scrambled out from under the rhino's looming form, making a mad dash for the "Employees Only" door. Where to hide, _where to hide_?

The security office was a no-go. The power was out, and those doors wouldn't shut without it. Felix ran into the first room he came to, which happened to be the kitchen.

He slammed the door shut behind him, shining his light from left to right. He was alone. But he didn't know how long that would last.

_Gotta find something to block this door with_, he thought. He searched the room with his flashlight, trying to forget about his fear and use his brain.

He felt a faint waft of relief as his light fell upon a chair, the same kind as the ones in the dining area. Why it was in the kitchen, he couldn't imagine, but he was thankful.

Leaving the door unattended felt like a death wish, but he didn't have a choice. He scrambled across the room, grabbed the chair, and jammed the back of it underneath the door handle.

Now that he had the door blocked, he felt a little more secure, but not much. He needed to get the lights back on. Mr. Litwak's note said that the breaker box was in the kitchen, right? Just to be sure, he re-checked the note with trembling hands. Yep. Should be around there somewhere.

He could only hope that it was a problem that lay within the breaker box. Maybe it was something to do with one of the animatronics powering up? The surge of power could've reset the breaker. But if it was something like the line being cut…he was out of luck.

Felix found the tiny door that housed the breaker switches on the wall opposite him, to his left. He went over to it and opened it up.

Of course, the breaker panel wasn't labeled. That'd be too easy. Mr. Litwak probably had some of them, like the kitchen ovens, switched off for safety. Well, Felix didn't have the time nor the patience for safety. He switched all of the breakers that were off back on.

The lights buzzed back to life. Sweet, sweet light. He doubted that would deter the animatronics, but it would help him to spot them. Plus, things were just way lest eerie in the light.

His happiness was short-lived. Just after the lights came on, he heard footsteps.

Running footsteps.

He grabbed his hammer out of his belt and held it out in front of him. He doubted it would do much, since he was dealing with metal creatures and all, but it was better than being empty-handed. Slowly, he backed away from the door, until his back hit the kitchen island.

_Bang. Bang-bang. Bang._

Something was knocking at the door. Hard.

Suddenly, he became aware of a familiar weight in his pocket. _His cell phone!_ He could call for help. But who should he call? The cops? _Hello, police? I'm in an abandoned building and there are creepy animatronics chasing me, couldja come help? _No, he couldn't call them. Who else could he call, though?

But Felix didn't have much time to think about it, because his door-block was apparently no good. The chair seemed to explode in a spray of wood chunks and splinters, as if it was a toothpick. The door swung open.

In the doorway was the animatronic Felix hadn't gotten to meet yet, and he was more terrifying than the other three put together. He couldn't remember his name. He couldn't make himself think of it.

But he spotted the pale red T on the cracked helmet and remembered. _Turbo_. The one hidden behind the curtain, the one in disrepair. Unlike the others, Turbo wasn't an animal. He was a human in a white racing suit with red trim. Human-esque, anyhow. His "skin" was a sickly gray and his eyes were a literal glowing yellow.

Turbo's mouth was upturned into a wide, strychnine-worthy smile. His teeth were painted a similar yellow color to his eyes. His suit was originally white, it seemed, but years of neglect had made it very dingy, torn, and stained.

And those lightbulb eyes were staring right at Felix.

Felix was frozen in place. He couldn't move. He knew he needed to run, since he was mere feet from this animatronic, but he couldn't budge. He didn't know if Turbo would lunge at him if he moved. All he could do was tighten his grip on the handle of his hammer.

Barely audible clicking could be heard from within Turbo's neck area. Felix held his breath. Then:

"Turbo-tastic!"

It was a faraway-sounding voice, like talking to someone on the telephone. It was upbeat, joyful. The exact opposite of the animatronic's exterior. But even though the thing was talking, it still wasn't moving. That gave Felix at least a couple more seconds to think.

"Turbo-tastic! Turbo-tas-tas-tastic! Turbo—Tur-Tur-Turbo-tastiiiiiii—"

Voice box malfunctioning, Turbo shot a hand out at Felix with surprising speed. Felix dodged it, but barely. He skidded in behind the kitchen island.

_O_-kay, now it was officially not crazy at all to call the cops. If things somehow went back to normal when they got there, he'd make up some story about how he thought he'd heard an intruder.

He got his phone out of his pocket, but he didn't dare to let his eyes wander from Turbo, not even for a second. Turbo might be a hunk of metal, but he was a _fast _hunk of metal. Turbo rounded the kitchen island with rigid, tottering leg movements. There was apparently a ball-bearing or something missing in his right knee joint, because he had a limp. But that was all to Felix's advantage.

Felix made a run for the door, but Turbo was quicker. Turbo blocked the exit with his frame.

"Hi, I-I-I'm Turbo!" the animatronic voice box announced. "I'm the great-great-greatest racer ever!—ever! Turbo-tastic-ic!"

Felix reached for his phone, but Turbo grabbed Felix's arm. His grip was firm. Painful.

"Drop the phone or I'll break ya wrist."

That time, Turbo's mouth moved along with his words. And the words themselves were crystal clear and glitch-free. In his horror, Felix dropped the phone, the device clattering to the ground.

"Attaboy," Turbo said, stomping on the phone, grinding it under his heel. He let go of Felix's wrist.

"So you're the new security guard," Turbo said. "Funny. Usually they don't snoop around like you, they just stick to their post. Until we get em, that is."

Felix opened his mouth to speak, but a strangled squeak came out instead. Turbo thought that was amusing; he grinned, a rattling chuckle escaping his chest cavity.

"I-I'm not a security guard," Felix managed. "I'm just the repairman."

"As if," Turbo said, crossing his arms. "Litwak would nevah repair this place. It was a money pit back when animatronics were still impressive. Nowadays, with _these_ doohickeys"—he raised up his foot, revealing the crunched metal and glass that was once a smartphone—"and stuff like that, we aint anything special. And don't think I don't know that. I may not get out much, but I know enough."

"Really, I'm a repairman, honest! I…look!" He held his hammer out for Turbo to see. "I fix things!"

Turbo's eyes went to the hammer, then to the toolbelt at Felix's waist. He seemed to be thinking. But as his face was inhuman, it was hard to read emotion from it.

"Are ya here to fix…us?"

The answer was _no_, but Felix thought it probably wouldn't be wise to tell the truth.

Felix nodded. "Yes. I'm here to…fix you guys."

Turbo cocked his head to one side. "Then what were ya doing with that lightbulb earlier?"

_He saw that?_

"Well, I—I just noticed it was faulty, and I had some spares with me." He patted the pouch of his toolbelt for emphasis.

Turbo stared at him quietly for a moment. "How long did Litwak hire ya for? Five nights?"

"How…did you know?"

"He hires the security guards for five nights," Turbo said, shrugging one shoulder. "I just figured."

"Oh."

"Say," Turbo said, hefting himself onto the kitchen island. "Don't suppose ya could fix my bum knee, huh?"

Felix wasn't very keen on touching the thing, whatever it was, but he didn't see any choice in the matter.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Will the others…?"

Turbo flapped a hand dismissively. "Ah, they're doin their own thing right now. Sides, they don't exactly like me. They'll steer clear. My brothers may come in, but if I'm cool with you, they will be, too."

_Brothers? Mr. Litwak didn't mention any brothers on that recorded message…_

Felix had no safe way out of the place. Maybe if he won the trust of Turbo, he'd be safely escorted out.

He knelt down and rolled Turbo's pant leg up. Sure enough, there was a missing ball bearing in Turbo's knee joint.

"You're in luck," Felix said. "It's just a missing ball bearing. I've got one of those right here." He fished around in a pouch in his tool belt and produced the item in question. "All I've got to do is…there! All done."

Turbo waggled his leg back and forth. "Wow, hey. Look at that." He grinned, hopping down from the counter.

"Mr. Litwak only wants me to stay an hour," Felix lied. "You think of what else needs fixing on you, and I'll be back tomorrow night. Tell everyone else to do the same."

"Time to go already?" Turbo said. "Awright, then."

Turbo left the room. Felix peered out into the hall, watching Turbo pass through the doorway out into the dining hall. If Felix ran, he knew he'd be suspicious, so he forced himself to walk. He walked through the doorway, not even bothering to shut the door behind him. He wouldn't be back. He didn't care about being rude and leaving a door open.

When he had the front door in sight, he sprinted for it. And it was a good thing he did, because Turbo was lying in wait for him to the side of the doorway, kitchen knife in hand.

"Get back here, ya little shit!" Turbo yelled. "Don'tcha wanna have a Turbo-tastic time with me?"

He cackled, swinging the knife back and forth in front of him like a Fourth of July sparkler. Felix only had to spare a glance over his shoulder to confirm that he did not, in fact, want to have a Turbo-tastic time.

By some miracle, the door wasn't locked. He burst into the parking lot, fishing in his pocket for his keys. He hit the "door unlock" button a million times as he ran for his truck.

Felix literally dove into his truck. His hammer flew from his hand and cracked his windshield, but that was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. He used his key fob button to lock the truck.

But of course, that wasn't stopping Turbo from trying to smash his window in with a fist made of metal.

"C'mon, I just—wanna—_talk _to ya!" Turbo laughed.

Keychains clinked together as Felix rammed the key into the ignition. He started the car and backed up without looking behind him, pealing out of the driveway, leaving Turbo with a mouthful of dust and gravel.

He looked in his rearview mirror. Turbo was giving him the middle finger.

Felix laughed. Hysterically.

"What in Sam Hill just happened?" he said to himself as he drove down the unfamiliar streets. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't have his phone GPS to tell him anymore. "Did I dream all of that?" He let out a shuddering laugh.

A harsh female voice in his backseat said,

"You didn't."

* * *

**Author's Note: **All the time, I'll come across crossover fanfictions and think "what the hell"? Well...I done it. I...I done it. This is it.

Anyway, recently I played the game _Five Nights at Freddy's._ (My computer is trash, so when I found a game that would run on it, I had to download it, of course...truly the scariest game I've ever played. I even had a nightmare about it.) I'm sure I'm seeing similarities that aren't there, but I see some similarities between Foxy and Turbo. I dunno.


End file.
